A Gravitation Christmas Carol
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: When Christmas comes around, Yuki becomes his own version of Scrooge from A Christmas Carol and shuns away his friends and family, even Shuichi. Will the Ghosts of Christmas change him for the better before it's too late? At least for Christmas.
1. Start Of Christmas Eve

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya my name is Pinkshuchan but you can call me Shu. This story here is a story I wrote last year, but I never put it on. I felt that this was a good time since Christmas is coming soon so here it is. I know it isn't original because I've seen two versions of this and there may be more but at the time, I wanted to give it a try. This is my version of A Christmas Carol with the Gravitation characters and I hope you like it. But before we get to the story, I just want to say that I don't own Gravitation or A Christmas Carol. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami and A Christmas Carol belongs to Charles Dickens. Also, I don't own any of the songs used in this story. Now, without further adieu, here is the first chapter of A Gravitation Christmas Carol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Start of Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve and everyone in Tokyo was excited for the glorious time of the year; that was except for a certain cold hearted romance novelist who didn't give a damn about anything, especially not Christmas. 23 year old Eiri Yuki was in his study working on another novel to help increase his popularity (well that and he didn't want to deal with his editor about not getting his work done) and kept working no matter what distractions were to befall him. From outside he heard carollers singing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' outside. He went over to the window where he could hear them, yelled at them to shut up, and then close the window. But the real distraction came when he heard the door into the apartment open and the calls of a certain pink haired pop star.

"YUKI, I'M HOME!" yelled cute 19 year old singer Shuichi Shindo as he came in.

He rushed into the study and jumped onto his lover, knocking them both to the floor. He was already snuggling his head into Yuki's chest. Yuki's golden eyes were already flaring at the young boy.

"Get off, you damn brat!" said the angry novelist as he tried to push the boy away "I have to work on this new book and I don't want to be interrupted by idiots!"

"But Yuki" whined Shuichi "You don't have to work on another book until after New Year's. Your editor told you that you didn't have to work on another book until after New Year's remember? I should know, I was there!"

"Well, maybe I want to get this done before New Year's!" said Yuki.

"Yuki, this is Christmas, the time of joy and laughter; not the time of anger and yelling at your lover because of work!"

Yuki looked at the younger man strangely. "You have work too, don't you?"

"Not for Christmas!" Shuichi got off Yuki and stood up. "K and Mr. Sakano gave the band the time off until after New Year's."

Yuki didn't respond to that! He just went back onto his chair and continued to type on his laptop. He could feel Shuichi's violet eyes looking at him ready for seduction. Shuichi walked over to Yuki and got close to him without touching him. Yuki was not going to give in to the pink haired idiot's silent pleas. But Shuichi was not going to make this easy for him.

"Don't you have something else you could be doing?" Yuki said, breaking the silence.

"Nope!" said Shuichi. But… um…"

Oh no! When Shuichi's like that, it means he's gonna ask something. Yuki was ready to deny Shuichi's question whatever it was. They're always stupid anyways.

"Well… I was wondering if you would… you know… come with me to… my parents?"

"No" was all Yuki needed to say to that. If he wasn't even going to spend time with his own family, why would he want to go see Shuichi's? And he knew Shuichi was going to start whining about it in 3… 2… 1…

"YUKI! WHY NOT? THIS IS CHRISTMAS! DON'T YOU WANNA SPEND IT WITH ME AND MY FAMILY?" whined Shuichi, tears coming out of his big wide violet eyes like faucets.

"I don't celebrate Christmas." muttered Yuki.

"Do you celebrate Hanukkah?" Shuichi asked with excitement. Yuki just stared at him. So cute yet so stupid! He was starting to wonder how he could even stand someone like him.

"Shuichi, we're Japanese! We don't celebrate Hanukkah here!" said Yuki, starting to get a little pissed.

"Did you always go to New York all the time to celebrate it?"

"I DO NOT CELEBRATE HANUKKAH!" Yuki suddenly blurted out stopping him from typing. Shuichi had (for once) given Yuki an understanding look.

"So, what holiday do you celebrate then?" Shuichi asked.

"Nothing. I don't celebrate Christmas or any other holiday! It's just a joke!" Yuki said, returning to typing his novel. Shuichi wouldn't believe it.

"But Yuki, you must've celebrated something!"

"Nope!"

"Really?"

"Nope!"

"Really really?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" yelled Yuki's younger brother, Tatsuha Uesugi coming into Yuki's study.

Yuki glared at him "Tatsuha, what are you doing here?" he said, clenching his teeth. He then looked at Shuichi. "Did you leave the door unlocked again, you damn brat?"

Shuichi was sitting on the floor, fiddling with his fingers, trying not to give any eye contact on Yuki. Yuki sighed before he said "Get out Tatsuha!"

"Sorry bro. Can't do that!" said Tatsuha "Sis asked (well, more like demanded) me to get you to come spend some time with the family tomorrow for Christmas."

Shuichi was confused. "Yuki? I thought you said you've never celebrated Christmas?"

"Yeah he does, Shuichi! He just doesn't have the Christmas spirit after what happened six years ago" said Tatsuha, putting his arm around him "And by the way, I love that sweater you're wearing!"

"You do? It's my special Nittle Grasper Christmas sweater! I've had it since Christmas 3 years ago!" squealed Shuichi.

Yuki was angry! He did not want to deal with his brother and lover squealing like the Nittle Grasper fangirls they were. "Tell Mika that there is no way in hell I'm going back to Kyoto for Christmas ever!"

Tatsuha got out of his fangirl state. "Are you sure bro? Cause every year until 6 years ago, Christmas was your favourite holiday!"

"Like you said 'was' meaning I don't anymore!" Yuki said, continuing his typing. Tatsuha looked at the brother he idolized for a while until he finally said "Well, if you change your mind, let me know." He looked at Shuichi. "See ya later, Shuichi!" He then left.

"Yuki, how come you didn't want to spend Christmas with your family?" Shuichi finally asked after a long awkward silence "I mean even if it's not my family, you should still spend Christmas with your own!"

I told you I don't celebrate it!" Yuki said in his monotone voice, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Tatsuha said you loved Christmas until 6 years ago! The Kitazawa incident?"

"Shut up!"

"So that's it!" Shuichi understood "The Kitazawa incident happened during Christmas, didn't it?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Yuki yelled, getting out of his seat and trapping Shuichi between him and the wall "This has nothing to do with you! Don't you have a family to go spend that stupid holiday with?"

"I will leave as soon as I pack up!" said Shuichi so calmly, but inside he felt like he was gonna cry. Yuki went back to his seat, opened a drawer, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes with his lighter.

"Yuki, why do you always smoke?" said Shuichi.

"It calms me down." said Yuki "Mostly from you!" he added.

"But Yuki, smoking is bad for you. You'd get lung cancer from it and die!"

"So?"

"Yuki! I don't want you to die from smoking! If you die from smoking, I'd die!" Shuichi started crying.

Yuki smirked! "It'd be a good thing too! It would decrease the idiot population!" he joked.

"Yuki? Why are you always so mean to me?" Shuichi cried.

"It's what I do!"

Shuichi didn't want to spend time like this anymore so he went to their room, packed his stuff, got his coat and mitts on and was ready to leave. He went to the door of Yuki's study before leaving.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" His only response is the typing on the laptop. Of course that meant a no! Shuichi pulled out his cell phone and called Hiro, his best friend, to come pick him up and take him to his parents. Hiro told him to meet him at their favorite spot at the park. Shuichi knew the park well. It was where he and Yuki first met.

He was on his way there until he noticed how commercial Christmas was become. It wasn't even the Christmas Shuichi had believed in; a Christmas filled with joy, laughter, and most of all, love. There was a tune he knew that explained how he felt. He softly started to sing it as he walked to the park.

_Shuichi_

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter_

_You used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear music playing?_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

As Shuichi walked to the spot he was supposed to meet Hiro, he saw the kids playing at the playground. Some of them were talking about the stuff they really wanted to get for Christmas. To Shuichi, nothing like that really mattered to him. All he wanted was a Christmas to spend with everyone he loved. His friends, his family, and more importantly, Yuki.

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Do you remember the one you used to know?_

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the time's done?_

_Is that why you have let me go?_

_Christmas is here everywhere_

_Christmas is here if you care_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

_It will feel like Christmas all the time!_

_Oh_

_I feel you Christmas_

_I know I've found you_

_You never fade away_

_The joy of Christmas_

_Stays here inside us_

_Fills each and every heart with love_

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Fill your heart with love!_

By the time he finished the song, he was already at the spot he was supposed to meet Hiro. Hiro was already there. He handed Shuichi a helmet and they drove on Hiro's motorcycle to Shuichi's parents' house.

**Pinkshuchan: Awww. Poor Shuichi. All he wanted was a Christmas with Yuki but Yuki is being too much of a scrooge to care. Well, we'll see about that. I've already finished the story but I want to hear your thoughts about it so far before I post the next chapter up. The song used this chapter was Where Are You Christmas sung by Faith Hill. Read and Review everyone!**


	2. The Haunting Begins

Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! It's Pinkshuchan! I'm glad you all like this story so far. Here is the next chapter. It's short but you'll see the whole point. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Haunting Begins

Yuki was still in his study when Shuichi left. Sure, he felt a little guilty for treating Shuichi like that, but he's not going to change his attitude just because of him. So he just continued to his book, only stopping for coffee breaks. It was midnight and he was still typing. It wasn't new; he'd usually spend a week without sleep. This is just another time. He just wanted to spend Christmas writing it, he wasn't going to…

Before another thought came into his head, the lights turned off. It was no doubt a power out. The only source of light came from his laptop but it was flickering. Yuki didn't know what was going on. Was there something wrong with the power? A snowstorm? He didn't see anything out the window. His apartment was the only building without any power.

"_Eiri."_

What was that? Yuki didn't know!

"_Eiri!" _There it was again! It spoke louder and strangely Yuki recognized that voice from a long time ago. But that's impossible! He was dead, how can…

"_EIRI!" _A head popped out of the computer screen facing Yuki. Yuki fell back and the chair toppled. He hit his head on the bookcase behind him and the books came crashing down on him. Slowly, the head came out of the screen; followed by a body with chains hanging off it. It couldn't be! It was impossible! But there facing him was his old tutor and first love, Yuki Kitazawa.

"M…Mr Kitazawa? I… Is that you?" said Yuki, his voice quivering with fear.

"_Yes, Eiri. It is I! And I am here to warn you of your fate!" _said Kitazawa.

His fate? What did he mean by that? Yuki wasn't sure. He stood up and tried to keep a calm composure. "What do you mean by 'my fate'?" asked Yuki.

Kitazawa grabbed at the chains hanging on him and glided closer to Yuki. _"You see these chains Eiri?" _he started _"These chains symbolize all the people I've hurt while I was alive. You notice that one of chains symbolized that I've hurt you! Well, I am sorry for that. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing, but that was no reason for me to hurt you like I did. After you killed me I was brought to hell trapped in these chains." _He then dropped his chains and pointed at Yuki._ "And it will happen to you if you keep up like this!"_

"What? To me? Yeah right!" Yuki laughed, pulling out a cigarette from the pack, grabbed his lighter and lit up the cigarette "Unlike you, I've never tried to sell someone out and have them raped."

"_True, but have you ever broken their heart like I had yours? Had you ever brought someone's hopes up and look caring and end up just hurting them?"_

Yuki didn't respond. Unfortunately, Kitazawa was right. Pretty much every day had he disappointed Shuichi. And there were a couple of times he had broken his heart by leaving him. But he always came back! He always wanted to come back to be with Shuichi. It was also his fault when he pushed him away the first time. Because of him, Shuichi was beaten and raped by Taki Aizawa from the rival band ASK. Yuki didn't want to remember, but what Kitazawa said got him. Finally he spoke. "Why are you telling me this? What's the point of all this?"

"_Like me you have chains like these holding you, but it's not too late for you to get rid of them."_

"Come on, I'm sure living in hell wouldn't be too bad."

"_But it is, Eiri! And I'll make sure you'll escape this fate!" _He glided to the window. _"Tonight, you will be visited by three sprits. Get ready for the first one when the clock strikes one!"_

Yuki groaned "You serious? Can't you have them come at once? As you can see I'm busy with this novel, and I don't want to be interrupted every time."

"_NO!" _yelled Kitazawa, shaking the whole room _"You will be visited by them one by one! Listen, do what they say, and learn, otherwise your chains will be heavier than mine! And believe me, these chains are heavy."_ He then flew out the window. Yuki ran over and watched Kitazawa fly away. This was crazy! How could he get heavier chains than Kitazawa? Sure, he was the one that killed him but… And why was he thinking this anyway? Maybe all the all nighters were getting to him. The lights were already off, so Yuki went to the laptop, saved his work, turned it off and went to bed. He decided he'll have a good night's sleep and continue his book in the morning. After all, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do. Still, what Kitazawa said kept bugging him. And what this about spirits coming to visit him. Whatever, he was too tired and there was no way another spirit was going to haunt him, right?

**Pinkshuchan: Well, here goes the night. Who are these three spirits that are to haunt them? Well, all I can say is that Yuki isn't going to be the same after dealing with them. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Ghost Of Christmas Past Yuki's Tears

Chapter 3

The Ghost of Christmas Past; Yuki's Tears

Yuki had already fallen asleep, forgetting about the spirits that are supposed to haunt him. Before long, it was 1 o'clock. Yuki felt someone shaking him.

"_Mr. Yuki! Mr Yuki, wake up!"_

"Stop that, you damn brat!" Yuki muttered in his sleep. But he realized, Shuichi doesn't call him Mr. Yuki and he wasn't here anyways. Even if he were, that didn't even sound like him, but at the same time it sounded familiar. Yuki opened his eyes and couldn't believe it.

"Mika? I've already told Tatsuha I'm not going back to Kyoto for Christmas. What's the point of coming here?" Yuki asked. He realized that she was wearing a long white robe and tiara, she was floating and he could see right through her? What was going on? And before she called him Mr Yuki. Not Eiri, but Mr Yuki.

"_Although I look like her ,I am not your sister, Mika Seguchi. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. I am here to help you mend your ways."_

"Mend my ways?" Yuki asked while laughing softly "Sorry, but using my sister's appearance isn't gonna help me mend my ways and I don't need your help." He stood up and walked to the kitchen "I'm fine with how I'm living now."

The spirit didn't look convinced. Instead she flew over to where Yuki was, grabbed his arm and went to the balcony. Yuki couldn't believe how strong she was for a spirit but realized that she going to drag him off.

"I'm not sure if you realize this but I'm mortal! If I get off there I'll fall!" he yelled.

"_Quit being a baby! And don't worry, as long as you hold on to my hand, you will not fall!"_

Yuki wasn't sure he could trust her, but if he didn't do what she said, he might get scolded. So he followed her and sure enough, while holding on to her hand he didn't fall. He was actually flying! Suddenly, a light was shining in their direction.

"What the hell! What is that light? It obviously can't be dawn!" asked Yuki in shocked.

"_This is your past Mr Yuki."_ Said the spirit, looking at it without hesitation. She flew them to the light until they were inside. It blinded Yuki at first, but when it was gone, he opened them up to see that he was back to his childhood home. He was brought back to Kyoto. The spirit then landed herself and Yuki down in front of the temple where Yuki was born.

"Why'd you bring me back here to Kyoto?" asked Yuki in his usual cold tone.

"_This was your childhood home, during the time you were still a nice sweet shy quiet boy." _She pointed to the north west of her _"Look! See for yourself!"_

Yuki looked over to where she was pointing and what he saw was… himself when he was younger reading a book! He tried to get the younger version of himself to see him by calling him, but the spirit stopped him.

"_This is a shadow from your past Mr. Yuki. He can't see nor hear you. There are others in your past that won't see you either as you will see." _She faced the temple door. Yuki looked her direction and saw a younger Tatsuha coming out. He ran past Yuki and the spirit (literally) and went to the young Eiri.

"Hey bro! Come on! Father and Mother are ready to hand out Christmas Eve presents!" Young Eiri closed his book and the two brothers ran into the temple. Yuki and the spirit followed, finding the family sitting around opening presents. Younger Mika got a new dress, Younger Tatsuha got a Nittle Grasper CD (possibly one that was new at the time) and Young Eiri was just opening his present.

"Wow! A new book! Thanks Mother!" Young Eiri said excitedly, hugging his mother. Yuki looked at his mother; so beautiful and always bringing everyone joy, especially during Christmas. He remembered that every time he had a problem, his mother would always hold him in her arms and comfort him with a Traditional Japanese tune. He loved his mother! He would never have forgotten her.

"_She's very beautiful, isn't she?" _asked the spirit.

"Yeah!" Yuki said, forgetting how he was speaking "I wanted to find to someone like her, so kind and caring and always be there to help and support me!" He looked down "I thought I'd found that person, but…"

"_That person was Yuki Kitazawa, right?"_

"After Mika started dating Tohma, he saw the loneliness I felt without any friends. The only people who looked past my bright coloured hair and eyes were Tatsuha and my mother. After Tohma saw, he took me to New York where I met Yuki. I had thought of him like an older brother, but then I started to feel more for him.

"It was Christmas and I decided to visit him to wish him a Merry Christmas, but when I got there, he was drunk and…" Yuki started to cry at this.

"_That's when he did this to you, right?"_

"But he never made a move on me. He was paid 10 dollars to have those other guys do it to me. I noticed one of them had a gun in his pocket. I don't remember much during, but when I came to… I held the gun in my hands… and Yuki was lying there on the floor… dead!"

"_It hurt you, didn't it?"_

"Not as much as what happened after."

Suddenly, Yuki was blinded by light again. When he was able to see again, he saw that the sky was darker. Suddenly, he saw someone running to the temple. It was young 16 year old Eiri. Yuki faced the spirit.

"No, Spirit!" he cried "Not this! I don't want to see this!"

But the spirit didn't listen. Instead, she watched as the events took place. As Eiri ran to the temple, Mika opened the door and ran to him. As soon as they were close to each other, Mika took him in her arms.

"Eiri. You're home." she cried "Everyone was so worried about you. We were afraid about what happened in New York."

Eiri looked up at her. "Meeks! I want to go see Mother." he said.

Mika looked hesitant. "You can't."

"Why not? She's my mother. I need to see her. I want to hear her voice again. Where is she?"

"She's no longer here Eiri."

"Where did she go?"

Mika didn't say a word. Instead, she just held Eiri close to her. "I'm sorry Eiri... but she's..."

It was then that Eiri realized and began release himself from Mika's embrace. Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "No. No! You're lying! She's not dead! She can't be dead! She just can't!"

"I'm really sorry Eiri, but she is. She died on Christmas Eve. No one knows how. All we know is that it's some sort of cancer."

Eiri didn't listen. Instead, he just ran away as far as he could. Yuki watched as his younger self ran away and began to cry. The spirit wrapped her arms around him. _"And I guess that's why you became the man you are now!"_

Yuki pushed her away. "Why are you showing me all this?" he cried "Why are you torturing me with these memories?"

"_I told you, Mr. Yuki! These are the shadows of your past! They are what they are; do not blame me!"_

"SHUT UP!" Yuki yelled; tears still falling from his eyes "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS ISN'T HELPING ME! IT'S JUST SHOWING ME WHY I STARTED TO HATE CHRISTMAS IN THE FIRST PLACE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The spirit said nothing. Instead, she disappeared and Yuki ended up back in his own bedroom. He could not fall back asleep after what happened and so he sat on the bed in silence until the clock struck two.

**Pinkshuchan: I think I'm about to start crying. Poor Yuki. Will things gets better with the other spirits or worse? Read and Review!**


	4. Ghost Of Christmas Present Yuki's Dears

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya! This is Pinkshuchan! Last chapter was sad, but this chapter will be a little happier. At least happier than the last chapter. I don't own the songs used in this chapter. Here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The Ghost of Christmas Present; Yuki's Dears

When the clock struck two, there was suddenly light coming from the kitchen with Christmas music in the background. It sounded like it was from Shuichi's Nittle Grasper Christmas CD. Yuki wasn't going to sit around and do nothing, so he went to see the cause and couldn't believe what he saw. A banquet was made all over the room! Yuki tried to avoid stepping on all the food and found the culprit! He was wearing a pink bunny suit with a white robe on. He was carrying a stuffed bunny. Yuki knew this culprit.

"What are you doing here, Sakuma?" he asked in his cold tone. He didn't like Ryuichi Sakuma very much; being the guy Shuichi keeps talking about all the time.

"_Silly Mr. Yuki. I'm not Ryuichi Sakuma! I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, nanoda!" _He holds up his bunny that looks like Ryuichi's stuffed bunny, Kumagoro _"And this is the Bunny of Christmas Present!"_

Yuki couldn't believe it! The first ghost takes Mika's form and now this guy looks like Ryuichi. Are they trying to get him pissed? Without realizing it, he stepped on something he hoped he didn't.

"_Aww! You stepped on my apple pie! That was gonna be my desert!"_

Yuki was grossed out by having sloppy apple on his foot. Why was the apple pie on the floor in the first place? What's wrong with putting it on a table? Then again, Ryuichi is a bigger idiot than Shuichi (even if this guy wasn't Ryuichi), so he could kinda understand.

"_Anyways, now is not the time to cry over spilt apple pie! I must show you the beauty of the current Christmas!"_

And with a snap of a finger, the feast (and the apple pie on Yuki) was gone. With another snap, the spirit and Yuki ended up at Kyoto and the temple.

"What is with you guys and teleporting me to Kyoto?" Yuki asked in a pissed mood.

"_I don't think it's that bad!" _said the spirit _"It actually looks really nice. Ooh, and there's Tatsuha!"_

Yuki looked over and saw Tatsuha laughing with their father, Mika, and Tohma. What were they doing? He went for a closer look!

"Okay, okay. It's my turn to think of something for you guys to guess!" he could hear Tatsuha say.

"Okay, is it a plant?" he heard Tohma ask.

"Nope!"

"How about an animal?" he heard Mika.

"What else, sis?"

"Is it in Kyoto?"

"Was, Father! Was!"

"Is it in Japan?"

"Mostly!"

"Is it unwanted?"

"Sometimes."

"A mouse?"

"No."

"A cockroach?"

"No!"

"Is it Eiri?"

"Yes!"

After that, he heard laughter! But Yuki didn't care. So his own family was insulting him, he didn't care. Still, it did hurt a little that his own family would make fun of him behind his back. He wasn't going to tell the spirit that. He walked over back to the spirit who was playing dress up with the bunny. He looked up at Yuki.

"_Oh, you're done already?"_ he asked _"I thought looking at that might've taken a little longer."_

"Spirit, are we done here?" asked Yuki.

"_We're done in Kyoto, yes! But I still have something to show you."_

"What more is there to see?"

The spirit snaps his fingers and they end up in a tiny neighbourhood; a neighbourhood Yuki has not been in before.

"Why are we here?" Yuki asked coldly.

"_This neighbourhood is a quiet one in Tokyo. Here they have a precious treasure; one that you share!"_

"And what is that?"

"_Listen!"_

And so Yuki listened, and heard a tune he had heard before.

_?_

_Said the night wind to the little lamb_

"_Do you see what I see?_

_Way up in the sky, little lamb_

_Do you see what I see?_

_A star, a star, dancing in the night_

_With a tail as big as a kite,_

_With a tail as big as a kite."_

Yuki recognized that song to be the song his mother always sang the most during Christmas. It was a very beautiful tune. But who was singing it? And so beautifully? Yuki thought he recognized the voice. He followed the voice's direction.

_?_

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy_

"_Do you hear what I hear?_

_Ringing through the sky shepherd boy_

_Do you hear what I hear?_

_A song, a song, high above the trees_

_With a voice as big as the sea,_

_With a voice as big as the sea."_

Yuki kept following the voice until he reached a small gathering. He couldn't see who was singing it though. He went through the crowd (literally) to look.

_?_

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king_

"_Do you know what I know?_

_In your palace warm, mighty king_

_Do you know what I know?_

_A child, a child, shivers in the cold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold,_

_Let us bring him silver and gold."_

He got himself through the crowd and saw the person singing it. He knew he'd heard that voice before. It was Shuichi! He was singing in front of a few people. The only people Yuki recognized besides Shuichi was Hiro; Shuichi's best friend and band guitarist and Fujisaki the band's keyboardist. Hiro was playing the acoustic guitar and Fujisaki was on a portable keyboard while they both sang backup.

_Shuichi_

_Said the king to the people everywhere_

"_Listen to what I say!_

_Pray for peace, people everywhere,_

_Listen to what I say!_

_The child, the child, sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light,_

_He will bring us goodness and light,_

_He will bring us goodness and light."_

The crowd applauded, and Yuki was speechless. Sure, he'd heard him sing before, but not like that. His voice was so strong and beautiful as he sang. Then he realized. The way Shuichi had cared for him and everything, it was like the way his mother was when she was alive. Hearing Shuichi sing that song reminded him of that. His thoughts were interrupted when the crowd stopped applauding and Shuichi started to speak.

"Thank you everyone! I'm happy that Bad Luck and I were able to perform in front of where I was born. This next song I dedicate to everyone who can't be with us today; either if it's because they couldn't make it or because they are no longer here in this world. I hope you all enjoy it!" Hiro and Fujisaki moved away and Shuichi sat at Fujisaki's keyboard. "This song I'm presenting with just myself this time. I just want everyone hear to listen." And so, he began to play.

_Shuichi_

_The fire is burning_

_The room's all aglow_

_Outside the December wind blows_

_Away in the distance the carollers sing in the snow_

_Everybody's laughing_

_The world is celebrating_

_And everyone's so happy_

_Except for me tonight_

_Because I miss you_

_Most at Christmas time_

_And I can't get you_

_Get you off my mind_

_Every other season comes along_

_And I'm alright_

_But then I miss you, most at Christmas time_

_I gaze out the window_

_This cold winter's night_

_At all of the twinkling lights_

_Alone in the darkness_

_Remembering when you were mine_

_Everybody's smiling_

_The whole world is rejoicing_

_And everyone's embracing_

_Except for you and I_

_Baby I miss you_

_Most at Christmas time_

_And I can't get you_

_Get you off my mind_

_Every other season comes along_

_And I'm alright_

_But then I miss you, most at Christmas time_

_In the springtime those memories start to fade_

_With the April rain_

_Through the summer days_

_Till autumn's leaves are gone_

_I get by without you_

_Till the snow begins to fall_

_And then I miss you_

_Most at Christmas time_

_And I can't get you_

_Get you off my mind_

_Every other season comes along_

_And I'm alright_

_But then I miss you, most at Christmas time._

After the song was done, tears fell down Shuichi's cheeks and he ran into what Yuki guessed was his parents' house. Yuki couldn't believe it. Was this how Shuichi felt during Christmas? He felt terrible! He felt the spirit come up behind him.

"_He's very beautiful, isn't he?"_ he asked _"Kind of like your mother, right?"_

"Yeah! And he's stronger than I am. By heart that is. No matter how many times I was cold to him or push him away, he'd always come back and hold me tighter. But I never knew he would be like this because of me." He paused for a moment "Spirit, what will happen for Shuichi's future? Will he have his dreams come true and live a life much better than mine?"

"_I'm sorry Mr. Yuki, but that's the future! I tell the present!" _As Yuki looked at him, the spirit's face looked serious_ "However, from what I've heard from the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come; the ghost of the future, I believe that Shuichi Shindo will die on one Christmas Eve, just like your mother did."_

Yuki couldn't believe it! Shuichi will die?

"_But if he's gonna die, he better do it and decrease the idiot population!"_ continued the spirit _"Didn't you say that?"_

No! When Yuki said about Shuichi gone would happily decrease the idiot population, he said it as a sick joke. He didn't really mean it! He didn't really want for Shuichi to die! When he looked back, the spirit was gone and Yuki was back in his bedroom. He decided to stay awake; remembering that one more spirit will visit him. Hopefully, the last spirit will tell him how to save Shuichi from that fate.

**Pinkshuchan: Aww. Poor Yuki again. Will he be able to save Shuichi? The songs used are Do You Hear What I Hear; the version sang by Carrie Underwood and Miss You Most (At Christmas Time) by Mariah Carey. Please Read and Review!**


	5. Ghost Of Christmas To Come Yuki's Fears

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! The story is almost finished. It's a good thing too. Christmas is just around the corner. Well anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come; Yuki's Fears

Yuki was starting to get sleepy, but he didn't care! He had to confront this ghost. He didn't want to lose Shuichi. But at the same time, he didn't know whether it will happen or if it could be changed. He'd just have to wait and find out. Suddenly, a cold chill came into the room. Yuki shivered and wrapped the covers of the bed around him. And then, he saw him! The third spirit, but this one was different from the others. Yuki was actually afraid of this one. He wore a long black robe and had a hood on, but Yuki recognized his face. It was of Shuichi's crazy gun-wielding American manager, K.

"Are… are you the third… ghost?" Yuki said; very terrified.

"_Yes! I am the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come! I am here to terrify you with your future. I actually love how that sounds. After all, I do love torturing people! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"_

That sounded like K alright. "Can you tell me what will happen and how I can… you know… change it… so you guys will stop bugging me?"

"_I'm not gonna tell you!" _said the spirit with a big grin on his face _"I'm gonna show you!"_

That did not sound like something was going to be nice. "Show me? Why not just tell me? It would be easier."

"_Yes, but that wouldn't be fun and scary now wouldn't it? After all, we have to teach you a lesson and you're not going to learn anything if I tell you."_

"Look, I'm kind of tired and…"

The spirit pulled out a magnum and put it near Yuki's head. _"YOU WILL COME WITH ME TO YOUR FUTURE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"_

"OKAY! OKAY, SPAZ! I'LL GO! I'LL GO! JUST PUT THE MAGNUM AWAY!"

The spirit grabbed Yuki, shot his magnum into the wall which created some kind of portal and dragged Yuki through it. They ended up at a broken down house. In front of the house were some homeless looking men. They were carrying bags of stuff; stuff that looked too familiar for Yuki! He looked closely at it to see it was his own stuff. But how did they homeless guys get them? Yuki was furious.

"Spirit, what is the meaning of this?"

The spirit didn't say anything. Instead, he shot another wall which made another portal and dragged Yuki with him through. They ended up in a cemetery. In front of them was a grave that said 'Eiri Uesugi'.

Yuki smirked "So I died?"

"_Yes! From lung cancer for smoking too much!"_

"What's the big deal? So I die from smoking! It's not like I was important to anyone or anything!"

"_Not true! There was one person that loved you more than anything in this whole world."_

Yuki looked at the spirit "What idiot would've loved me?"

The spirit grinned _"What idiot indeed?" _

"You mean there _is_ someone? Someone who actually cared. I highly doubt that possible."

"_It's true. You don't seem to be very scared of all of this. You know, with yourself dying before you even reached 25 and with those rats on the street selling your stuff."_

"I don't really care. So what if those guys took my stuff and sold them. After all, I'm supposed to be dead. And again, I'm dead. So what? Even if one person _did_ care if I die, it's not like I was really important to them, right?"

"_That is where you're wrong, Mr. Yuki. I'll show you." _He shot at the grave which made yet another portal.

"What is with you and shooting things to make portals?" Yuki asked.

"_I don't know! I just love shooting things! It's fun!"_ Yuki just raised his eyebrow at that; ending up being dragged by the spirit through a portal yet again. They ended up at where Yuki was thankful for being at; Shuichi's childhood neighbourhood!

"This is where you've brought me?" asked Yuki "This isn't a scary place at all. In fact, I love this place. Everyone's smiling and laughing and having a great time."

"_Correction, Mr. Yuki. They used to." _said the spirit _"But now their joy was taken away from them; a joy __**you**__ took from them."_

"What do you mean? What kind of joy are you talking about?"

"_Follow me and you shall see."_ Yuki ended up following the spirit into the neighbourhood. They ended up finding where the people were and they appeared to be crying. Yuki looked around and saw everyone from when he came last; everyone but Shuichi.

Yuki faced the spirit. "Spirit, where's Shuichi? Where is he?"

The spirit pointed over to a woman and a young girl in her teens. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes. She strangely looked a lot like Shuichi. She seemed to be calming the woman down. Yuki listened to their converstaion.

"Mom, please stop crying." said the girl "He wouldn't have wanted you to."

The woman sniffed. "I'm sorry dear, but... Oh, my baby! Why? Why did he choose such an action? It's not like him."

"He just wanted to. He was in love. If Dad died, wouldn't you want to follow him too?"

The woman just cried harder. The girl brought the woman into her arms and held her. Yuki looked back at the spirit.

"Spirit, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." he said. The spirit brought out his magnum and shot out another portal. "Another one?"

"_This is the last one, Mr. Yuki. After that, you will understand everything; the importance of your existance."_

Yuki followed him into the portal where they ended up back at another cemetery. They faced a grave that was covered in flowers planted in the ground. "How did these flowers bloom and survive in this winter?" asked Yuki.

"_His kindness and beauty made these flowers. He was the joy and love that made that neighbourhood the place it was. He took away their sadness and pain and made them cheerful people. That's how it was when he was first born and that's how it was until he died."_

"Who _is_ this boy who has brought that joy to them?" The spirit just pointed at the grave. Yuki wouldn't move. "No! I'm too scared to look." But the spirit just pushed him closer to the grave. "Just one more question Spirit. Is what you're showing me shadows that will be or things that can be changed?" The spirit just kept pushing him forward. Yuki looked at the grave and looked closely at the name; the name he hoped it wasn't.

This was the grave of Shuichi Shindo.

Yuki welled up in tears! He wished this was just a nightmare, but it wasn't. This was what was going to happen!

"Why…? How…?" Yuki couldn't properly speak. This was just too much!

"_Shuichi Shindo committed suicide after you died. He didn't want to live without you. You know the saying 'till death do you part'."_

"He died because he didn't want to live without me?" Yuki then remembered what Shuichi said before going to his parents.

"_Yuki! If you die from smoking, I'd die!"_

The words kept ringing in Yuki's head. He didn't think Shuichi would actually go through with it! But then again, this is Shuichi; he always does what he says he'll do. He fell to the ground, clutching himself. He then looked up and saw Kitazawa hovering above him. _"You realize now what you've done Eiri? This boy had done nothing but love you and care for you, but you ignored him and pushed him away! Because of that, you die before you're 25 and cause him to commit suicide because he loved you. And so because of this, you're going straight to hell."_

Yuki clutched himself tighter. "No. No, please Mr. Kitazawa! I'm not the person I was. I fully see what my life is; how much it means. More importantly, how much Shuichi means to me! Please give me another chance. I'll change. I'll change. Well, maybe not for everyday, but at least for Christmas! Please Mr. Kitazawa!"

The three spirits come surround him. _"You're going to hell!"_

Yuki closed his eyes tight! "No!"

Kitazawa and the three spirits trap him. _"YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!"_

"NO! NO! NO! I'VE CHANGED! I'VE CHANGED!"

Suddenly, the ground under Yuki broke open. Yuki grabbed onto the ledge and tried to keep himself from falling. He looked down to see the fiery pits of hell. He looked back up at the spirits.

"Please! Just give me another chance!" he cried "Just one more chance to see Shuichi again and set things right!"

Kitazawa grabbed his hand and pulled him up. _"Oh Eiri. Shuichi is in heaven now. There's no way we can get you to see him again. Goodbye Eiri. Enjoy eternity in hell!"_ And so without another word, he dropped Yuki into the fiery pits of hell.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, what did you think of that? There's one more chapter coming up and it will the happiest of them all. Read and Review!**


	6. The Start Of A New Christmas

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! We finally have the last chapter of A Gravitation Christmas Carol. I may continue writing my stories for a bit after this, but after Christmas Eve I'm going to take a little break with everything that's going on and it'll give me a chance to catch up on my other important thing; playing video games. So yeah, I will be on a temperary hiatus for a while. But don't worry! When my brain brings back some creative juices, I'll be back. Anyways, the song being used this chapter What Christmas Means To Me and it's the version by Jessica Simpson. I don't own the song and I'm telling you this now because I never give a final note at the end of the last chapter so yeah. Well, here's the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The Start of a New Christmas

Yuki continued to fall into the depths of hell until he found himself hitting something hard. He opened his eyes to find himself back into his bedroom. How'd he end up back here? He ran out onto the balcony. The sun was shining brightly onto him and the people on the streets were in so much joy. Yuki looked down and saw a young teenage boy.

"Excuse me? Boy?"

The boy looked up. "What is today?" Yuki asked.

"It's Christmas Day, sir!"  
He couldn't believe it! It was Christmas Day! He didn't miss it. The spirits did it in one night. He was still alive and his things were still there. And if he's alive… then that means Shuichi's still alive too. He needed to change! Well, for Christmas at least.

"Thank you, boy. One more thing, do you know if some stores are still open?"

"There's only one store, sir! Luckily it sells everything!"

"Great! Will you please come with me to buy some presents?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do!"

"Thank you! I'll be right down!"

After Yuki got ready and came down, he and the boy went to the store and grabbed the presents. The boy couldn't believe how many presents Yuki was buying.

"I don't mean to trouble you, but can I ask you one more favour?" Yuki asked after they bought the presents and wrapped them up. He pulled out a piece of paper "Could you take these presents to this neighbourhood. I'd do it myself but I have to do something quickly."

"Sure, I don't mind!"

"Thank you and here's something for all your trouble!" He handed the boy 3000 yen. "Buy something nice with it!

The boy was shocked but accepted it anyway. "Thank you, and Merry Christmas!"

Yuki felt great after doing that! And now he had one more thing to do; call his family in Kyoto! He dialled the number and heard it ring until he heard Mika's voice.

"Eiri? This is unusual for you to call us on Christmas. Why the change?"

"No time to explian Mika. I've decided I wanted to spend Christmas with the family. But not in Kyoto. There's somewhere else I want to spend Christmas at. I'll give you the address. Meet me there!"

Meanwhile, Shuichi was getting ready for the neighbourhood's special concert which he was performing in. He was very grateful Hiro and Fujisaki decided to come, but it would've been better if Yuki came. Then, Maiko, Shuichi's little sister came in.

"Hey, big bro? You ready?" asked Maiko.

"Yeah, I'm ready! Let's go!" said Shuichi with his usual enthusiasm. The two siblings came down when they notice a crowd in front of their house when they were supposed to be a little farther down. What was going on? Shuichi and Maiko went through the crowd and went to see what the commotion was. They saw a boy handing presents out. Why?

"Um, excuse me? Why are you handing out presents?" Shuichi asked "Are you Santa's helper?"

"No." said the boy "I was told by this guy to give these presents to everyone."

What did he mean? What guy? Was it some kind of terrorist who put bombs into these presents and blow them up? Or an alien who's using these presents to be jail cells that activate when you open it? Okay, maybe not, but still.

"Is there a Miss Maiko?" asked the boy.

Maiko looked at him. "Yeah, that's me!" she answered.

"Here's your present!"

Maiko took the gift and opened it to be the latest book written by Eiri Yuki. She jumped for joy, but wondering how this person knew that she didn't have this book. It didn't matter! She got the book and that's all that matters. Shuichi wondered who had enough money to buy all these gifts.

"Hey, this gift looks different from the others! It's for someone named Shuichi."

Shuichi looked over after hearing his name. "That's me!"

The boy looked at him. "Oh my god! You're Shuichi Shindo, right? I'm a huge fan! Could I have your autograph?"

"Sure!" The boy gave Shuichi pen and paper. Shuichi wrote his autograph and gave it to the boy, who in return gave him his present. Shuichi looked at the gift and realized it did look different; at least by the wrapping. All the other gifts were wrapped in red or green wrapping paper while his was wrapped in gold. He opened the gift to be some kind of music box. He turned the key and opened the box to be Santa twirling to Santa Claus is Coming to Town. It was beautiful! Who got him something so beautiful? He wanted to know!

"Hey! Shuichi!"

Shuichi looked over to see Tatsuha. "Tatsuha? What are you doing here? How _did_ you know how to come here?"

"Come on! No questions for Christmas. It's the time to celebrate!"

Shuichi realized it wasn't just Tatsuha. Tohma, Mika, and Yuki's father also came. But how? Unless...

"Merry Christmas!" said a familiar voice from behind.

Shuichi turned and smiled at what he saw. Right there in perfect view was Yuki.

"YUKI!" Shuichi screamed in excitement. He rushed to Yuki and jumped on him. Yuki returned it with a bone crushing hug!

"You're here! You're here!" cried Shuichi. "But how'd you know where I was?"

"Lucky guess."

"Still, you're here."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about how I acted about Christmas. I just forgotten how it felt to be with your family and friends when it came around."

"It's okay!"

"Did you like the music box?"

"I love it! Thank you!"

"And for your second present, I've decided to try to stop smoking!"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki. "Really?"

"Yeah! Just promise me you won't kill yourself if I die!"

"I promise!"

They gave each other a kiss to show how much they loved each other. After they ran out of air, the two just stayed in each other's arms until…

"Shuichi! Come on! You've got a show to do!"

Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and lead him to where Hiro and Fujisaki have their stuff set up.

"Yuki, do you mind joining me for this song?" Shuichi asked with sparkling eyes.

Yuki sighed. "Sure! Why not!"

Shuichi then faced the audience. "This song I'm dedicating to everyone here; including this amazing man here, my lover Eiri Yuki!" The crowd applauded, the music started playing and Shuichi and Yuki started dancing with each other.

_Shuichi_

_Oh yeah…_

_Candles burning low,_

_Lot's of mistletoe._

_Lot's of snow and ice,_

_Everywhere we go._

_Choirs singing carols,_

_Right outside my door._

_All these things and more, baby_

_Chorus_

_(All these things and more)_

_Shuichi_

_That's what Christmas means to me, my love_

_Chorus_

_(Christmas means to me, my love)_

_Shuichi_

_Oh yeah,_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_I see your smiling face_

_Like I never seen before_

_Even though I love you madly_

_It seems I love you more_

_The little cards you give me_

_Will touch my heart for sure_

_All these things and more, baby_

_Chorus_

_(All these things and more)_

_Shuichi_

_That's what Christmas means to me, my love_

_Chorus_

_(Christmas means to me, my love)_

_Shuichi_

_Oh yeah_

_I feel like running wild_

_Chorus_

_(Running wild)_

_Shuichi_

_As it reaches a little child_

_Greet you 'neath the mistletoe_

_I kiss you once and then some more_

_And wish you a Merry Christmas, baby_

_Chorus_

_(Wish you a Merry Christmas, baby)_

_Shuichi_

_And happiness, happiness in the new year_

_Oh yeah_

_Christmas means to me, my love_

_Chorus_

_(Christmas means to me, my love)_

_(Christmas means to me, my love)_

_Shuichi_

_Let's deck the halls with holly_

_Sing a silent night_

_Fill a sheet with angel hair_

_And pretty, pretty lights_

_Go to sleep and wake up_

_Just before daylight_

_All these things and more, baby_

_Chorus_

_(All these things and more)_

_Shuichi_

_That's what Christmas means to me, my love_

_Chorus_

_(Christmas means to me, my love)_

_Shuichi_

_Hey yeah!_

_That's what Christmas means to me, my love_

_Yeah, yeah, oh yeah_

_Merry Christmas_

_Merry Christmas_

_Oh yeah_

_Merry Christmas, yeah_

_Oh yes!_

From this day on, Yuki kept his word and managed to stop smoking. He still acts like his usual bastard self, but when Christmas comes, he throws it away and starts like a nice guy. Shuichi was proud of this new change and they lived happily ever after (well, except for the arguements not on Christmas).

The End


End file.
